


Workplace romance

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ooh la la!
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047637
Kudos: 2





	Workplace romance

Our tale begins in Gringotts, things are heating up between employees Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour.

Bill laughed. "You can't wear a hat indoors!"

Fleur giggled. "You zink you're so funny, but you are once in a while."

Bill smiled. "Wanna get out of here for a bit?"

Fleur smirked. "Are you trying to get me in trouble, William?"

Bill grinned. "Only you and my mother ever call me that, but are you too chicken?"

Fleur assured him, "I am no chicken, if we 'ave to do this to prove zat I am not a chicken, zen I shall."

Bill reassured, "It's break time anyway and mine is the longest."


End file.
